The invention relates to the method of making welded gratings, steel mats and the like composed of longitudinal members and crossbars welded to said longitudinal members in which the longitudinal members are advanced longitudinally as a plane, horizontal array and the crossbars are successively applied across said array and welded two at a time to the longitudinal members in a welding station by the series spot welding process.
The welding of two crossbars at a time by the series spot welding process results in a high production capacity of the welding station. In existing plants employing said method, this advantage could not be fully utilized, as it was not possible to supply the crossbars to the welding station at the rate required to allow the welding station to operate at its maximum capacity.